1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a room air-conditioning device, particularly an air-conditioning device for a vehicle, which can cope with the effect of a disturbance therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
An example of a conventional air-conditioning device for a vehicle is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Examined Patent Publication No. 60-28685. The device of this disclosure receives signals from sensors for detecting a set target temperature, a room temperature, an ambient temperature, and a quantity of solar radiation, multiplies the signals by proper gains, carries out additions and subtractions of the multiplied results, to find a linear combination value of the input signals, and according to the linear combination value, controls a blow rate of air into the room of a vehicle to thereby control the room temperature of the vehicle.
The linear combination value (a required blow temperature Tao) is calculated from the set target temperature "tset," room temperature "adtr," ambient temperature "adtam," and the quantity of solar radiation "adst" as parameters, through the following equation: EQU Tao=A.times.tset-B.times.adtr+C.times.adtam+D.times.adst+E,
where the constants A through E are gains, and based on the calculated required blow temperature Tao, the room temperature of the vehicle is controlled.
The blow rate of air controlled according to the required blow temperature Tao may sometimes suddenly change, to make passengers in the vehicle uncomfortable, when any one of the parameters (the input signals) is suddenly changed due to the type of disturbance that frequently occurs during a transient period and directly influences the calculation of the required blow temperature Tao.